Within data centers, it is often important to monitor the temperature of the various devices within the data center. For example, in the event of the failure of a cooling fan within an electronic device, the temperature within the electronic device will rise. Sensing this increase in temperature, a temperature alarm may be triggered, alerting the appropriate IT person to the situation.
It may be desirable to be aware of not only the temperature of the electronic components within the data center, but also to the ambient temperature of the data center itself. Unfortunately, such measurement often require the use of temperature sensors positioned about the data center or temperature sensors external to the electronic devices.